In a known arrangement, the pull-rope starter, which is mounted between the blower cover and the cooling-air blower, is so integrated into the blower cover that the housing of the return spring of the pull-rope starter is manufactured as a single piece with the blower cover, for example, as a magnesium cie-cast part. No entry of air is possible over the entire surface of the spring housing configured in the blower cover. The effective air entry surface of the blower cover is limited by the pull-rope starter.